


inherent inclination

by oneworldaway



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, bering and wells are a genre in and of themselves tbh, i don't know what genre this is, their very own blend of doubt and fear that eventually gives way to their undeniable truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneworldaway/pseuds/oneworldaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there’s only one person who can reach down to the very core of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inherent inclination

**Author's Note:**

> I put this fic together using bits and pieces of [these](http://bannermanroad.tumblr.com/post/52724516483) [three](http://bannermanroad.tumblr.com/post/59698307684) [drabbles](http://bannermanroad.tumblr.com/post/59654293302) that I previously posted only on Tumblr. I wanted to post them here, and wound up doing this instead. I got the title from Wikipedia's definition of "instinct," because let's be real, they obviously called the episode that on account of how deeply these two know and understand each other.

Looking back, she’s not sure how she didn’t see it for what it was sooner. She’d put aside reason and the concerns of the people whose opinions she valued most highly just to keep a woman she hardly knew around. She sees it now, the way she smiles when Helena is near. The way her muscles relax and the tension melts right out of her body. Sure, Pete’s helped her to loosen up over the years, but with Helena it happens all at once. With Helena, she lets herself go, without even realizing it.

It is and isn’t a surprise to her that those feelings clouded her judgement. Widely accepted as it is that love will do these things to you, it’s never happened to Myka before. Even with Sam, the only other person she’s ever loved in remotely the same way, she was never this foggy. She never put logic aside in favour of another moment spent with anyone. Not until Helena. And no matter how many books she’s read where armies are raised and villages leveled all in the name of love, feeling something like that herself is a frightening revelation. It comes to her all of a sudden, in bed the night she returns to Colorado, as she tries to think about anything but what she’s left behind. And in realizing what she’s capable of, a small part of her comes to understand what Helena did, too. That scares her the most of all. If loving someone twists you into the kind of person who can destroy the world, then Myka Bering doesn’t want any part of it.

It scarcely makes sense to her anyway. How can she love someone she clearly never really knew? And so, she doesn’t let herself think of it anymore. Not using that word. Not until later.

 

~

 

 

(But Myka still can’t shake the feeling that she _knows_ Helena, on a different level than she’s ever known anyone, and that Helena knows her, too. Pete was the one to get that first crack into the wall she built around herself after Sam, and Artie’s faith in her gave her the strength to let him. But it was Helena who tore it down entirely, demolished the last of it. There’s no one else who can bring quite the same smile to her face, because there’s only one person who can reach down to the very core of her. Only one person who can strip away every last defence.

 _But not anymore_ , Myka thinks. And so, she hides out in her father’s shop, reshelving books like she’s rebuilding the brick wall around her heart.

Pete finds her before she has the chance to finish. She never does build it up as high as the old one.)

 

 

~

 

It comes to her again, undeniable and true, as they drive away, Helena’s form growing smaller and smaller in the distance. She doesn’t move from the driveway until they’re out of sight, and Myka _knows_. She knows it in her bones, in her fingertips; she feels it coursing through her entire body. What was the point in denying it? Of course, things are different now. Helena is different. And maybe, Myka thinks, love doesn’t have to mean destruction. Maybe it doesn’t have to be the fog in her head, steering her off course. Suddenly Myka sees with a clarity she hasn’t had in a long time.

Having found that clarity, it doesn’t worry her that they’re driving away, or that they’re leaving Helena there with someone else. She doesn’t worry about the future, because she knows now that it’s already been written, and she can read it. Love like this doesn’t just whither and die. Love perseveres.

And Myka knows she doesn’t need to dwell on it, because she has faith. She knows that love’s time will come.

 

 

~

 

It’s not that Myka doesn’t get it, the way they all keep fussing over her, but she’s ready for things to get back to normal. The special treatment serves as a reminder that she was sick, and she’s better now. She wants to focus on that.

Naturally, it’s the least normal person she knows who first makes her feel normal again.

Helena does not treat her like she’s going to break. Helena touches her cheek in reverence, like she’s thanking the universe for her existence. Helena kisses her not as if she hopes to breathe life into Myka, but as if it’s the only way she herself can breathe. Helena’s hands reach everywhere the doctors’ did, erasing the memories of cold examinations with their scorching heat. Helena’s touch is not one of reassurance, not a fond squeeze of her shoulder, not a shaky hug. Helena’s touch is a reminder that her body can still make her feel good.

As always, Helena knows what she needs better than anyone.

(After that, she can forgive Helena for the huge breakfast she serves her in bed the next morning.)


End file.
